The supreme potion
by Last to fall
Summary: A dying evil alien's only hope to survive is a legendary potion that would bring him health, youth and power. He is only missing one ingredient, blood of a pure saiyan. FINISHED. Please read and review
1. Prologue

The Supreme Potion

Prologue

In a distant planet, a brutal battle raged on between three powerful warriors. Standing in a beach surrounded by many corpses, the two suns were slowly setting behind the fighters.

Two of them wore some sort of battle armor. They clearly belonged to the same race of creatures, they were extremely tall and muscular, their skin was green and sacled, their ears were sharp and pointy and were dangling from side to side. In their faces, their evil look was evident, they were expecting for the lone fighter to make his move.

This lone fighter was wearing pants and boots under a cloak, however judging by his blue skin, his race was nowhere near humanity. His green hair suddenly went red as his ki level increased.

The lone fighter shot a ki blast at each of his attackers and sprinted towards one of them. The ki blasts were only effective as a diversion, thanks to them, he managed to connect a direct blow at one of his attackers in the face. The attacker that had taken the blow to his face retaliated and he began exchanging kicks and punches with the red haired warrior.

The other attacker began gathering his ki all around him. A transparent aura formed around him, the aura suddenly acumulated in his right fist. Once the red haired fighter noticed, it was too late. The other attacker fired a powerful beam at him that dug a hole in his stomach, the warrior then fell down to his knees in pain.

The attacker that had fired the blast lifted him by the neck.

-Where is the potion?- he asked him.

-You know that we are forbidden to use it- the defeated fighter answered while coughing blood-. Our race can't tolerate it and besides, you already have the recipe, you're just afraid to gather the last ingredient.

-Not afraid. It would have been much easier this way though.

Both of the attackers smirked and began to laugh. Suddenly, the defeated fighter gathered all his strength and stuck two of his fingers in the the attacker's eyes. Blinded and in pain he fell to the floor. The other attacker then grabbed the defeated warrior by the head and closing his fist, he smashed his skull.

-You underestimated him Lopar- said a voice coming from a sapce ship that was approaching.

-Master, there is nothing left to do, we must hunt a full blooded saiyan. Please excuse my brother, it won't happen again.

-You know my sitution. This disease is spreading throughout my body- said the voice of their master-. Its eating me from the inside. The legendary potion is the only thing tht can bring me back my health, youth and power with greater benefits.

-But the last full blooded saiyan spotted was strong enough to defeat Freezer, we can't match that, besides, that happened years ago, he might have become stronger or even died.

-Then we will take our chances, Clomen. Remember that if my life fades, so will you. Come into the ship. We'll find him.


	2. 1 Shivers

The Supreme Potion

Chapter 1

A year had passed since Goku had left to train with Uub. Everything was as normal as could be in the life of the z fighters. At the Brief mansion, Vegeta was spending a day with the youngsters: Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra. Somehow, they seemed to enjoy playing "Catch me if you can" against the saiyan prince. They had agreed on a non flying rule. Although Goten and Trunks didn't put much effort, Pan and Bra really enjoyed sprinting as much as they could in order to catch Vegeta.

It seemed impossible for the young girls and/or the young boys to catch Vegeta no matter how much they tried, however, Vegeta suddenly srtopped running once he had reached the center of a big park somewhere in the city. The others inmediately catched up with him.

-Game over Dad- said Bra.

-Yeah- said Vegeta while looking to the horizon-. I'm tired, go home ask your mother to cook you something.

-Fine then- said Trunks-. Come on, let's go home.

Everyone but Vegeta went home. He decided to stay staring at the horizon tha as obstructed by huge buildings and houses. He then gathered his ki and flew high up, towards Kami's temple. Once he reached it, he found Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo staring at the sky.

-You sensed it too Vegeta- said Piccolo with a smirk.

-Now that Kakarot left, all I can do is entertain the little and not so little kids- he answered-. I'm tired of the nanny business, I need some real challenge like the one that's coming.

-What do you think it is?- asked Dende.

-Not sure but I can sense a couple of strong kis- answered the saiyan prince-. And they seem pretty agresive, just my tipe.

-Probably in a couple of hours the others will sense it too- said Piccolo-. Probably by then they will be landing.

-Looks like I better go change before I greet these visitors- said Vegeta-. You'll come too, won't you Piccolo?

Piccolo nodded. Vegeta flew to his house. He put on his fighting uniform (the one he used all through the Buu saga) and had a pretty big meal. He could sense the distant kis as the were coming nearer and was getting ready to leave when Trunks and Goten got just in his way.

-Can we at least go and watch?- asked Trunks.

Vegeta blinked at them and the three of them jumped into the air and flew towards the arriving kis. They saw a small spaceship descending on the open field and landed near it. Piccolo arrived just a couple of minutes later. They all diminished their ki to the lowest possible and waited for the new comers to descend from their ship.

The door of the spaceship opened and the two green skinned warriors in battle armor descended. One of them had no eyeballs in his eyesockets, the other one seemed to enjoy of good health. They saw the four fihters waiting for them but paid no attention to them, instead they kneeled before their master that was coming out of the ship.

Everyone present was witness to the appearance of their master: an old, skinny alien; his skin was grey and scaled, he used a cane to walk but his eyes were bright red and in his face there habitated an evil, severe look. He looked up at the four warriors and his bodyguards stood up.

-Greetings- the old master said in a very polite manner-. My name is Alegan, I come from the devastated planet Octar VII. These are my bodyguards Lopar and Clomen.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks just looked at them surprised, their ki level seemed pretty faint, that was not the great ki they had sensed earlier. The only one left in the scene was their old, creepy master.

-What is it that you want?- asked Piccolo.

-We are lloking for the saiyan called Son Goku- answered Alegan-. I assume you should know his whereabouts.

-He dissapeared a long time ago and asked not to be bothered- answered Vegeta coldly-. What do you want with him?

-Just something private- answered Alegan-. Let's go, we'll find him on our own.

Alegan and his bodyguards turned around and were about to enter their spaceship when Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of them blocking their way. Lopar and Clomen both trew fast punches at him but were easily blocked by the saiyan who retaliated with a brutal kick that sent Lopar flying trough the air and a violent back punch at Clomen's head that sent him crushing into the ground.

Just when Vegeta was about to finish the warrior lying at his feet, a cold shiver suddenly went through his left arm. He turned and saw Alegan holding him by the wrist, preventing him from attacking Clomen.

-I must apologise for my bodyguards- he said in a kinder way-. They are very emotional sometimes. Now they know they are no match for you, we' re leaving now peacefully. Come on Lopar.

Alegan helped Clomen get back on his feet and Lopar joined them inmediately to get inside the ship. All the others just looked at them astonished. Something weird was going on with them.

Once inside the ship, Clomen was still rubbing his face from the punch delivered by Vegeta. They looked with amaze at their master as if trying to get some good news from him.

-He is prince Vegeta- Alegan told them-. He is not as strong as Son Goku but still is way much powerful than us for the moment. They all have a weakness though: families. Those standing there were the sons of Son Goku and Vegeta, the Namek was also very strong. We didn't stand a chance against them. We must get Son Goku's wife and I know where to find her, keep your kis down. We don't want their company again.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks all watched as the ship dissapeared in the sky. They stopped sensing their kis. However, although they thought the ship had vanished into space, the ship was actually headed towards the Son house.


	3. 2 Reunited

The Supreme Potion

Chapter 2

Alegan's ship approached the Son house without being noticed. It carefully landed in the open field and its crew descended from the ship. Lopar and Clomen kicked off the door of the house and entered by force. No one was there. They looked up to where their master was standing, just at the porche. With a gesture of his finger he ordered them to set the house on fire. Alegan slowly walked inside his ship once more while his bodyguards raised fireballs in their hands and used them to burn the house down to ashes.

Pretty far from that location, up in Kami's temple, Dende noticed this and inmediately informed Piccolo and the others that were also with him in the temple of the sky.

-The guys from the spaceship-he shoputed-. They're burning Goku's house!

Just as he was shouting it out loud, Lopar and Clomen got inside the ship once more. There, their master Alegan was focusing his weak ki around him. With his eyes closed he was gathering all the energy his old body could afford. He suddenly opened his red eyes. Glowing like beacons in the night his look was as evil as never had been seen. The ship suddenly dissapeared

-They're burning Kakarot's house?-asked Vegeta amused.

-Now they're gone- Dende said-. Their ship has disappeared.

-How?-asked Trunks.

-I don't know. It's just gone. I can't seem to find it anywhere.

-How did they dissapear?- asked Goten- And how did they know where my house was?

-These guys may have burned your house but neither Kakarot nor your mother were there. Your mother is visiting Bulma just now. They were surely looking for Kakarot and as they didn't find him, they burned your house down- said Vegeta coldly.

-They just burned my house- Goten answered back.

-My mom will buy you a new one- said Trunks.

-The thing is how did he know where to find Goku- interrupted Piccolo.

-When he touched me- said Vegeta-. I felt shivers. It was a weird sensation. I think he was trying to read my mind. When I find him I won't show any mercy like before, I'll show him what happens to whoever tries to spy on me no matter what method he uses. Anyway if they find Kakrot, none of them is strong enough to even force him to go Super saiyan, they're too weak.

-Maybe they weren't after Goku-said Piccolo-. Maybe they were after a hostage.

-Mom-said Goten.

-Bulma- said Vegeta.

Vegeta inmediately took flight heading home. Piccolo, Trunks and Goten inmediately followed. Unfortunately they were too late.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp they found Bulma and Bra unconsciuos, asleep really. But there was no trace of Chichi. After they managed to wake Bulma and Bra up, they explained what had happened.

-I don't know what it was- said Bulma, still confused-. We saw like a ghost. It was almost as a cloud of smoke with a face…

-And it spoke- interrupted Bra-. It said "Bring Son Goku to me". And then it like surrounded Chichi, then we just fainted.

Then, a loud scream was heard all around them. It was Chichi's voice, the sound seemed to come from all around them. They couldn't feel any kis around them, they just stared all around them trying to see something but it was all in vane.

-Show yourself!-screamed Goten.

Then, there was silence. The screams ceased. Not a sound was made, not a shadow even moved. Everything was as if it had stood still. You could even hear the heartbeats of the people present. This annoying silence was finaly broken by Alegan's voice echoing in the place just as Chichi's did.

-Take to Son Goku- he said.

-I already told you we don't know where he is- answered Piccolo.

-Then find him- Alegan responded-. I'll be watching you. Take me to him, unless he wants to find his wife dead.

-If you hurt her I can assure you I will make you suffer- threatened Goten.

-Your threats don't scare me, I already know how to hide myself from you. You cannot find me, but I can follow your kis wherever you go, so find Son Goku and I'll release the female. I'm out.

After saying that, his voice ceased to be. Everything was silent once more. Everyone looked at each other.

-We'll all raise our kis to our top- suggested Piccolo-. Hopely Goku will feel it and come to see what's happening.

Everyone nodded their heads and began raising their kis. Goten and Trunks even fused into Gotenks once more in order to try to catch Goku's attention. Their powerful kis were sensed all over the planet by every z warrior. Inmediately, assuming that something was wrong, Krillin, Gohan, Pan, Yamcha and Ten Shin Han rushed to meet the warriors. Just as they arrived in the place, Goku appeared in front of them with his index and middle fingers on his forehead.

-What's happening?- he asked in surprise.

-Some alien's kidnapped your wife- said Piccolo-. He wanted to talk to you.

-What?!- said Gohan.

As if by magic, Alegan appeared in front of them. Gotenks inmediately flew towards him and tried to tackle the kidnaper but he just passed through the evil creature as if it was a ghost.

-Ahhh Goku, pleasure to meet you- said Alegan-. If you don't mind I suggest we go strait to business.

-What do you want with me?

-Not here. Not with all your little army present. Take my hand- said Alegan offering his hand to Goku.

All the other z warriors just stared waiting for Goku to make a move. Finally, he shook Alegan's hand and they both vanished. Goku appeared next to Alegan inside his spaceship. He took a look out a window, they were floating over the open sea.

At Capsule Corp, the rest of the gang couldn't sense neither Goku's nor the other aliens' ki. They were clueless about their whereabouts.

-We'll split up- said Gotenks-. Look for their spaceship. If you find them raise your ki as a signal. We don't know how many other tricks they have up their sleeves.

The rest of the gang took off in different directions. Each looking for a sapceship and/or suspicious alien creatures.

Meanwhile, back at Alegan's spaceship, Goku stared angrily at Alegan whereas Alegan smirked.

-Shall we do business?- asked Alegan.

-Take me to Chichi.


	4. The battle begins

The Supreme Potion

Chapter 3

-For me to do that I'm gonna need something from you- answered Alegan. Goku looked pretty pissed off-. You came here for me to release your wife, I came all the way here because I need a special medicine and you have the last ingredient I need.

-What si it?

-All I would need are just some drops of your blood in this tube- he said showing him a tube with a green subtance in it.

Goku closed his left fist and with a small ki balst from his right hand he made a small cut on his left wrist. He let some blood pour inside the tube Alegan was holding and then cleaned off the wound with his pants.

-If you cheat me in any way I assure you you will pay for it- Goku threatened him-. Now drink it.

-The potion isn't over yet. I need to bless it properly. Follow me.

Goku followed Alegan into some sort of cell where there was another alien chained to the wall. He looked as he had been beaten up pretty bad. On the other corner he saw Chichi also chained to the wall but unconscious. Goku ran to her.

-Chichi wake up- Goku said while moving her trying to wake her up.

-Goku- Chichi woke up and Goku hugged her.

-Give me your blessing priest- Alegan told the alien, who blowed on the potion with the saiyan blood in it.

Alegan shook the potion and it changed from green to a bright yellow. Alegan smirked and then drank most of the potion before his stomach began to ache. He dropped the tube which broke against the floor and fell down to his knees in pain. He screamed until his bodyguards appeared in the cell with them. As he saw them, Goku stood up ready to fight.

-Be careful- said Chichi.

-Don't worry- said Goku-. They'll pay for this.

Suddenly, a great ki filled the place, it was Alegan's. In contrast to his previous ki that had been weak before, his ki was growing every second his agony decreased slowly. His body was changing, his old withered body became muscular and seemed to recover its lost youth and vitality. Is bald head suddenly became covered with pitch black hair falling down til his waist. His red eyes glowed brighter than ever. Goku was astonished. Even Alegan himself was astonished, he couldn't believe how much power he had gained just by drinking of that silly potion.

-Lopar! Turn off the cloaking device- Alegan said-. Let's bring on some guests.

-I was actually thinking you would dissaper just like before- said Goku-. I'm glad you didn't cause now I can take some payback.

-I'll let you be my first victim- said Alegan and he then pointed his index finger at his two bodyguards.

Their kis suddenly rose to a level similar to Alegan's. Lopar's eyes even regenerated. Alegan then presed a button on the wall and a door opened. Alegan flew out through that door as well as his bopdyguards and ionmediately after them, Goku followed. The ship still remained floating over the ocean.

Meanwhile, the other z fighters had sensed the four powerfl kis and rushed to the place from where they came from.

Alegan, Lopar and Clomen landed in an isolated island. Goku landed just in front of them.

-What are you waitin for?- asked Goku.

-For your friends, so that Clomen and Lopar can have some fun too. I believe Gohan and Vegeta will be arriving any second.

As he ahd predicted, ohan and Vegeta were the first ones to make presence. After them the others just kept on showing up.

-So, you look stronger-said Vegeta.

-We are- answered Alegan-. In fact, since you saiyans love to fight so much, I'll decide who will fight and we'll fight. Since Gotenks is running out of time for his fusion, Gohan will fight Clomen and Vegeta will fight Lopar. Goku and I have some unfinished business.

-You mind reading bastard!- said Gotenks-. Where is my mom?

-She is in my ship floating over the ocean. But you'll never find her, it's got a cloaking device that makes it invisible and kis cannot penetrate it. You won't even feel her presence.

Goku let out a brutal warcry and turned super saiyan level two. So did Vegeta. Gohan still was under the influence of the spell of the ancient supreme Kaio and couldn't turn super saiyan but still rose his ki.

The other z fighters lifted off into the air and the battle began between the six warriors. Goku charged at Alegan, who delivered a single kick at the saiyan's stomach, however, Goku didn't flinch and soon counter struck with a punch shower that Alegan was unable to block. Alegan was under Goku's attack, but soon he managed to grab his hands and struck a violent headbutt at Goku's face. Goku flinched, then Alegan delivered another headbutt and then another wich made goku's nose start to bleed. Goku then managed to invert the situation with a quick hand movement and grabbed Alegan by his wrists and with all his might drove his knee to Alegan's face. Soon after, Alegan used a flñying moon kick to break loose of Goku's grip.

Vegeta and Lopar were exchanging punches and kicks in the air. Lopar suddenly let out a beam from his mouth that hit Vegeta directly in the face. The saiyan prince however, didn't show any weakness after the attack. He gathered his ki and let out a rain of small ki blasts. Lopar flew up and down and sideways dodging the explosions. Finally, he appeared just behind Vegeta. He joined his hands in order to deliver a hammer punch but Vegeta turned around and delivered and strong punch at his stomach. With his other hand he shot a ki blast at his face that sent the alien warrior on a free fall towards the ground. At mid air he stopped and began powering up. Vegeta did the same thing, he began powering up and assumed the pose to fire a Big Bang attack.

Gohan fired a Msenko at Clomen but he blocked the attack easily. Gohan then fired a second one but began to sprint at the same spped as his Masenko. Clomen then dodged the Masenko but couldn't dodge Gohan's attack. He punched and kicked Clomen several times. Clomen then tried punching Gohan but he grabbed his punch and continued Punching him, he was clearly very angry, he was fighting with all his fury. Clomen suddenly prepared a black ki ball in his hand. Instead of throwing it at Gohan, he swallowed it. Lopar's entire body got covered in somesort of electric beams firing out of him. Gohan then charged at him once more. He punched him twice in the face but then flinched since the electricity that covered his body was hurting his hands.

The other z fighters could only watch. Since all those warriors were much more powerful than them. They were watching with astonishment how the fights developed. The fighters that used to be so weak any of them could beat them easily were now matching Earth's greatest warriors. Gotenks's fusion ended, he couldn't have stood a chance against any of them, with the little time he had left. Now Chichi was locked up in a hidden spaceship they couldn't find and everything depended on Vegeta, Gohan and Goku. Another battle for their survival had already began.


	5. Caught off guard

The Supreme Potion

Chapter 4

Alegan and Goku's battle was brutal. They seemed to be evenly matched, though none of them was fighting with all their might. Alegan kept on attacking Goku, Goku blocked most of the attacks and eventually counter struck, usually landing a direct hit on the alien. Nevertheless, Alegan seemed not to lose his breath at any time, he wasn't sweating at all (maybe his specie had no sweating glands but who knows).

The continuous exchanging of punches and kicks was interrupted when Alegan suddenly dodged one of Goku's blows and appeared pretty far away from him. He then stopped attacking the saiyan.

-This warm up was pretty fun, but now it's time to finish it- said Alegan-. Show me your true power.

-I guess I don't have a choice, do I? After all, you can't wait to use all the power the potion gave you. You've been anxious to power up to your top since we began sparring.

-Well you certainly are quite an observer.

-I've been in many fights before. Don't complement me.

-Why not? This complement may be your last.

-I'll prove you wrong.

After those words, Alegan began powering up to the limits of his strength. His ki rose up to an incredible level. Goku watched in astonishment, he didn't expect him to be that strong.

-Damn it- thought Goku-. This guy's gonna keep me busy all day long.

Alegan finally stopped increasing his ki. He was now at his maximum power level. He smirked and looked at Goku, as if inviting him to power up to his level.

Goku didn't wait, he powered up til super saiyan 3. He knew that transformation tired him easily, he had to finish the fight as soon as possible. Alegan looked at him in surprise.

-Another transformation? You saiyans really have a wide range of new looks. So for any upcoming transformation what happens, you grow hair all over your body?

-You won't live to find it out.

Having threatened him, Goku charged at him with full speed. Alegan charged at him too and they met in mid distance. Alegan tried to deliver his fist into Goku's face, but he bent in order to dodge the punch and delivered a side kick to his lower ribs. He then turned backwards and continued his attack with a devastating elbow sinking into Alegan's face. He then hit him hard with the back of his fist and once he turned around he was infront of him. He grabbed his face and delivered a skull crashing kneebutt.

Alegan was falling backwards, but Goku didn't rest for a single second, he kept up beating him as long as he could before Alegan finally came back at him with a double strike at Goku's neck. Due to the pain, Goku flinched and Alegan took the advantage and began beating Goku up. He then delivered a strong kick at the saiyan's stomach that sent him flying backwards.

Goku inmediately stopped his flight backwards and turned around. He began charging a Kamehameha. Seeing this, Alegan concentrated his ki in his index finger and used it to draw a sort of circle in the air in front of him. Through the circle, Alegan's image was seen distorted.

-Kame…Hame…- a huge ki ball formed between Goku's hands- Haaaaaaaaaaa!- he fired his powerful attack.

Alegan's fist glowed as he shot a red beam of light. As it went through the circle he had drawn before, the beam doubled its size and intensity. The red beam and the kamehameha crashed against each other. The red beam's superiority was tremendous as it pushed the kamhameha back and embrased Goku inside a giant explosion. Goku's body was sent free falling til he hit the ground. His hair became black and normal again, his ki slowly faded.

Alegan descended to where Goku was lying in pain for the injuries and burns made by his attack. He lloked at the saiyan with a feeling of superiority. In the sky, the other two battles continued beteen Vegeta and Gohan against Clomen and Lopar.

-No enemy of mine had ever received my Bleeding Rage attack at its maximum intensity and survived- Alegan told Goku-. You should be proud of yourself.

-This fight isn't over yet- said Goku while he tried to stand up.

-For you it's really over- Alegan answered back-. I'm pretty sure my Bleeding rage wouldn't have beaten your Kamehameha, but now I can combine my old tricks such as the Bleeding rage with my new tricks such as my power magnifier you've just witnessed. By using a concentration of energy I can then combine it with my other attacks in order to make them more powerful.

-Combining attacks is and old trick- said Goku-. You just caught me off guard with that. Kaio Keeeeeeeeeeen!!-he shouted as a red energy field formed around him.

With the Kaio ken, his ki rose at an amazing speed, he transformed into super saiyan 3 back again and began beating Alegan up. Now it was Alegan who had been caught off guard. To Alegan's sight, all he could see was a rain of fists coming down on him.

Alegan's only chance to land a ki blast on the saiyan finally came. He landed a small yellow ki ball on Goku that didn't affect him at all. Meanwhile, Goku kept on with his attacks. He finished his uncountable hits combo with a ki ball that collided against Alegan's face and sent him away as he crashed and bounced against the ground. He finally stopped and stood back up. The red energy around Goku finally faded.

Alegan was out of breath, Goku had really demolished his arrogance with his punches and kicks. All over his body, Alegan was beginning to show wounds and bruises. Goku was still trying to catch his breath. The battle was proving exausting for both fighters.

Alegan then formed a small red ki ball in his hand. Screaming he approached Goku at full speed. Goku inmediately shot a quick ki blast at Alegan, who let lose the ki ball in his hand. Both ki attacks landed successfully in their targets. Alegan received Goku's ki ball in his chest and was thrown to the ground but inmediately stood up again.

Goku received Alegan's ki ball in the chest. The ki ball seemed to be absorbed by the saiyan's body. Then Goku began to feel a great heat coming from inside his body. He suddenly saw light coming out of the pores of his skin. So much lihgt suddenly covered him and then blew up. He was cauht right in the middle of that explosion. Once the dust cleared, Goku's body layed on the ground, he could barely move, he was back to his normal appearance. Alegan once again, assuming he had won the fight approached.

-You never saw it coming – boasted Alegan.

-The weak ki ball you had tossed at me before got inside my body, then you added the last ki ball to create the explosion- explained Goku.

-Hahaha- Alegan laughed-. I can't believe you noticed that. Yes, I create two oposite types of energy and then, when they meet, they release a huge power much stronger than than any of the two separate.

Just as Alegan was finishing his speech, a stinging beam covered with a spiral took him by surprise and dug a hole in his left side of the stomach. The powerful alien fell to his knees and with his hands he grabed the wound. He then loked up to th sky just in front of him and saw Piccolo without his cape and hat. Standing beside him were the other z fighters. They were all ready to finish off what Goku had started.


	6. The battle rages on

A/N: Damn it's hard to come up with good original fight scenes and techniques. The following fights will be better…. I hope. Anyway thanks for the good reviews. I' ll try to keep updating as soon as possible.

The Supreme Potion

Chapter 5

The saiyan prince fired his Big Bang attack at his alien opponent. Yet he managed to avoid the mighty ki blast. Lopar aproached Veeta at an amazing speed, nevertheless, Vegeta had time to reload and fire a second shot which hit his enemy on his leg. In spite of this, his enemy continued his charge and like he was feeling no pain from his leg he attacked. Lopar gave the kick off punch right at Vegeta's face. Angered by the hit, he inmediately counterstruck with a series of punches and kicks.

Vegeta and Lopar were trapped in a vicious exchange of punches and kicks. Vegeta was gaining a clear advantage over the alien. The saiyan prince's attacks were becoming more direct and more powerful as the fight carried on. Suddenly, Vegeta delivered a violent kick at Lopar's back that sent him flying away from him.

-Don't tell me this is all you can do- boasted Vegeta.

-I'll make you eat those words monkey boy- the alien replied pretty pissed off.

Lopar began charging a huge ki ball in his hand. He smirked as the saiyan looked at it unamused. The ki ball suddenly divided into sickle shaped ki forms. Those forms suddenly launched towards Vegeta. The saiyan did everything in his power to evade them, but they were too many, those sckles that passed near enough from his body made little cuts on his clothes and skin.

While avoiding the sickles, he forgot to pay attention to Lopar, who came on him with a rain of punches. When Vegeta tried to counter them, Lopar retreated and the sickles came down on Vegeta like a bee hive.

Lopar's tactic seemed flawless, however, Vegeta managed to find a weak point in it. He fled backwards and waited till all the sickles were approaching him. Once they were near enough, he extended his hands and with a loud scream summoned a violent wind that sent the ki sickles back at Lopar. Lopar never saw it coming, the sickles went past and through him. In the end, Lopar had lost his left arm and ended up with lots of deep cuts and wounds all over his body. The sickles faded away the moment he was wounded and couldn't keep his ki level hih enough to generate the sickles.

-You expect me to give up right?

-Even if you surrender, I'll kill you just the same. Scum like you don't diserve to live.

Just as he finished talking, Lopar's wounds began to heal, his arm even grew back. Vegeta looked at his oponent surprised and also kinda glad that his fight wasn't over so soon.

-As long as Master Alegan lives, his aura heals me- explained Lopar while smiling at his advantage-. We are connected at a level where our powers depend on him, he is our creator and our god.

-That was definitely the most idiotic blasphemy anyone on this planet has ever heard- replied the saiyan prince as he charged in for another attack.

This time, the alien was prepared. He powered up to a level he had not achieved before. This time, it was Lopar who dominated the saiyan prince. He alnded several punches and kicks on him before striking him with a violent hammer hit on his back. Vegeta was sent heading towards the ground.

Angered by the alien's attack, Vegeta stoped his free fall in mid air and gathered all his ki together and opened his armas widely. He finally put them together and released his Final Flash attack. Lopar countered it with a powerful ki blast of his own. Both attacks collided in the space between the two rivals and formed a huge explosion.

Through the fire and heat caused by the explosion, the silouette of the saiyan prince aroached his enemy at an amazing speed and connected a powerful punch at its face. Vegeta then grabbed him and tossed him away. Inmediately he let lose a rain of ki blasts at his oponent. Lopar tried evading them, but he cpuldn't keep it up for too long. After dodging many of the ki blasts, one hit him and he was inmovilized by the pain. Inmediately many more continued punishing the alien.

Vegeta finally stopped his attack when he saw his enemy free falling to the ground. He smirked and followed him. Lopar's head was first to hit the ground, his body and extremities followed inmediately after. Vegeta approached, Lopar's ki was down to almost none. He as clearly unconscious. The fight had proven much easier than he thought.

Over the other corner of the island, Gohan was punishing Clomen with a vicious non stop attack. Gohan was fighting to resist the pain inflicted by the electriciy covering his enemy's body. Due to this, Clomen was apparently suffering the most in that fight.

-Tell me where's my mother now- demanded Gohan.

-You'll have to kill me first- answered Clomen.

After receiving this answer, Gohan simply blinked once and his ki rose to his maximum level in the instant he took to blink. He rushed towards Clomen. The alien launched a blow at the half saiyan's face, but when his fist was about to make contact with its target, its target dissapeared.

Gohan reappered behind Clomen. He caught him by one arm and in spite of the electricity his body was releasing he kept hold on it. He then stretched his enemy's arm and with a signle cutting blow he chopped it off near Clomen's shoulder. A huge explosion then took place. Apparently, when he chopped off Clomen's extremity, the energy he had swallowed had suddenly exploded through that breach in his body.

-Surrender- said Gohan-. Take me to where my mother is and I'll spare your life. You stand no chance against me.

-Never. Even if I can't beat you, you can't kill me either.

Gohan then saw how the wounds in the side of his body where the explosion ahd occurred were slowly healing and closing. Having experience against Garlic Jr. and his inmortality, he made a quick move. He rushed towards the recovering injured alien and drove a punch through the hole in his body.

Clomen screamed in pain as Gohan's fist penetrated through his skin inside his body and all of his internal organs began to hurt as hell. Clomen's skin healed all around Gohan's arm that was half inside Clomen's abdomen.

-Hurts doesn't it- asked Gohan as he moved his arm hurting Clomen's inner organs and tissues.

Clomen screamed in pain. Suddenly a ki blast dteonated from inside Clomen's body. The pain and his screamings were as loud as could be. He had never known so much pain. However, his screams suddenly ceased as his body began to evaporate in front of Gohan. The smoke in which Clomen had been turned went through the island and got inside his master Alegan's nose. He breathed it as it was pleasurous for him. Alegan then healed instantly. He was ready for another round against any oponent who would stand in his way.

Meanwhile, at Alegan's spaceship, Chichi and the dying priest watched the explosions on the distant island where the battle was taking place.

-What's happening- asked Chichi.

-Goku's lost against Alegan- explained the priest-. Gohan and Vegeta defeated Clomen and Lopar. But now Alegan needed their healing skills to fight the others who are standing up to defend Goku.

-So Alegan fused with Clomen and Lopar?

-By the time being only with Clomen. But in a matter of time he will fuse once more with Lopar and everything will be lost then. No one will be able to fight him then.

-That's not possible.

-Yes. Unless you can maybe help them- the priest then, with some slight gestures from his hand lifted telepatically the spilt potion Alegan had dropped.

-Yes- said Chichi, I'll do it.

The priest then placed the potion inside Chichi's mouth and the same thing that happened with Alegan took place with her. She began feeling a strong pain that slowly was going away as her ki began to increase in monstrous amounts.


	7. Last resorts

A/N: Didn't update in a while but now I'm back. Here goes another chapter, more surprises on the way. This fic isn't gonna be too long by the way.

The Supreme Potion

Chapter 6

Alegan had fully healed in front of the z fighters eyes. A look of fear and anger soon formed in the fighters faces. Howeveer, they were determined to finish what Goku had started. They all powered up to their top and began an all out battle against the alien warrior. They charged at Alegan and released as many punches and kicks as they could.

Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to even scratch Alegan's skin. He easily blocked and dodged every attack. His smirk lasted throughout the short battle between the z fighters and the alien invader. He first took out Krillin with a single blow at the base of his neck. He collpased towards the ground, however, his fall was stopped by Gohan who caught him in mid air.

Next was Yamcha, Alegan simply delivered an effective ki blast at his stomach. The ki blast burned the human's skin and sent him crashing to the ground. Once again, Gohan caught the defenseless human before he hit the ground.

He then moved on to his next victim: Ten Shin Han. Even though he was floating in the air just between Piccolo and Trunks, Alegan charged and tackled him. He then unleashed a rain of punches and a violent hammer punch at his back that sent him to the ground at an amazing speed. Not even Gohan was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

Angrily, the half saiyan looked up at the sky just to see his young daughter under the violent attack of the alien. Piccolo, Trunks and Goten rushed to save the young saiyan girl but their intervention came too late. As they approached the alien and his victim, Alegan released his ki away from him creating a huge explosion around him. The four warriors then collpased to the ground. Gohan moved as fast as he could to catch Goten and Pan, but it was indeed Vegeta who interveined to catch Trunks and Piccolo.

-Leave him to me- Gohan told Vegeta.

-He already defeated your father- answered the arrogant prince-. Alegan is mine.

Regardless of Vegeta's argument, Gohan flew up towards Alegan. He discharged a storm of pucnhes and ki blasts at Alegan. This time, Alegan fought back as matching Gohan's fighting skills. They both seemed evenly matched. For every punch or kick Gohan landed on Alegan, he counter struck efectively. Finally Gohan retreated and charged a Kamehameha.

-Kame…Hame- he sapoke as he charged his strongest ki attack- Ha!

Alegan was expecting the beam attack with his arms ready to block it. Once Gohan had released it, he just waited in his place for the beam to arrive on him. With his arms extended in front of him, Alegan stopped the beam coldly, although it seemed to be pushing him backwards.

Gohan's beam suddenly began to grow wider and more powerful. As the seconds went by the kamehameha became more powerful as Gohan was concentrating more power on it. Alegan finally couldn't contain the attack any longer so he deviated it and sprinted towards Gohan.

When he saw this, Gohan interrupted his kamehameha and blocked Alegan's fist that was aimed at his face. Although he had blocked his first strike, Alegan inmediately struck back with a brutal kick at Gohan's mid thigh. Gohan flinched and Alegan continued beating him up until Gohan caught both of Alegan's arms and delivered a headbutt at Alegan's face that left a wound just above Alegan's left eye. He then relased him of his grip and with a spinning back kick landed his right foot right into Alegan's back.

Gohan then flew away from his oponent and took a breath. Alegan drove his hand through his forehead and found blood over his eye. He licked it form his hand and then noticed how his hands had suffered deep burns from Gohan's kamehameha. He couldn't believe that Gohan was fighting at almost the same level as Goku even though he had sensed his power as lower. He then looked at the ground. Beside the unconsciuos and defeated z fighters Vegeta was standing watching the battle.

Suddenly Alegan began to breathe ecesively fast. For the first time, he was afraid he had gotten himself between too many strong warriors for him to handle. He the looked at Gohan as he quickly needed to find a way to sort out the fight, because he knew he would then have to fight Vegeta. Gohan saw how Alegan suddenly lost his coolness he had shown throughout the battle.

-Scared already- he asked.

-I don't know such as thing as fear- Alegan boasted-. The weaknesses you suffer are strength to me.

Gohan then powered up to his top and charged towards Alegan. Alegan also charged towards his oponent. When the tow fighters met explosions began appearing as their energies crashed against each other. But now Alegan was beginning to slowly lose the advantage as Gohan was landing more hits than him.

In an attempt to turn the fight over, Alegan charged up his fist with his Bleeding rage attack and stuck it up Gohan's stomach. This made him retreat but still his ki didn't decrease one single bit. Alegan was nothing but furious at the half saiyan. For him, the fact that Gohan was still standing was a direct provocation. Even though he enjoyed beating up his enemies, he needed to change tactics in order to defeat Gohan.

-Come and get me monkey boy- Alegan invited him.

Gohan then charged up a Masenko blast and launched it towards his enemy. Huge was his surpirse when the beam went right through Alegan who was turning to smoke just as Clomen had done. But instead of fleeing away, he floated quickly towards Gohan. He then used his ki to create a violent gust of wind that blew the smoke away from him. Alegan was forced to rematerialize and then Gohan continued with the beating.

But suddenly, his fist stopped hitting his enemy and they began hitting just smoke. Before he could create the powerful gust as before, he began to grow tired. His eyes slowly shut for themselves as he lost consciousness. Alegan then grabbed him before he fell to the ground and, holding him as a hostage, he descended to the ground in front of Vegeta. He dropped Gohan to the floor and then looked at the saiyan prince.

-Don't worry-he said -. He's just asleep.

-That's the same trick you used with my family to kidnapp Kakarott's wife. It won't work on me. I've seen it already.

-I know but I 've got plenty other techniques I'd like to show you. The same techniques that took down Goku.

-Then stop talking and start fighting.

Vegeta powered up to super sayan 2 but still not his maximum power. He jumped high in the air. Alegan followed him and the moment he was close enough fired the first ki blast. Vegta dodged it and got closer to Alegan. Alegan also decided to get closer to Vegeta and then the fight started.

They exchanged kicks and punches in every direction possible. During that brawl Alegan seemed to be having tha advantage. This was until Vegeta powered up to a level just above Alegan. The fight then turned towards Vegeta's side. He landed an amazing punching combo which finished with a powerful punch that sunk its knuckles below Alegan's chin.

In response to that, Alegan then powered up enough to exceed Vegeta's level. He charged both of his fists with his Bleeding rage attack and came down hard on the saiyan prince. The pain inflicted by the Bleeding rage charged fists was much greater than that of Alegan's normal attacks. While Alegan was punching Vegeta, he didn't block the attacks, instead he released a shower of small ki blasts that collided and exploded against his enemy's body. The power of the explosion sent both fighters backwards.

Vegeta stopped in mid air and charged up for a final flash attack. Alegan however, was quick enough to sprint towards Vegeta and deliver his shoulder to his stomach just before the prince could fire his most lethal attack. Justa as Alegan was diving in for a second attack, Vegeta fired a ki blast at Alegan which hit him but did no damage to him. However, the explosion created a smoke screen that Forced Alegan to cover his eyes and cough a little. He then summoned a huge wind to blow the smoke away.

When the smoke had cleared, he felt a huge conectration of ki right ahead of him and there he saw Vegeta in the position to launch his Final flash once more. This time, There was no time to stop the saiyan prince. He charged up his Bleeding rage beam and both fighters released their power.

The beams crashed against each other and remained pushing against the other trying to force the other one back. The beams continued their push. Both fighters were slowly increasing their kis to their tops and sending all the energy they could to their attacks. When Vegeta had finally reached his 100 Alegan was still increasing his power slowly.

Vegeta saw how his Final flash was slowly being overpowered by Alegan's Bleeding rage. He could not bare it, he was furious. He then gave up on the push and quickly dodged the red beam that was speedng towards him and dove for a frontal attack on Alegan. Alegan used the Bleeding rage energy concentrated in his fists to gain an advantage in this recent brawl against a saiyan prince who was now fighting with all his power.

The fight was merciless. Even though Alegan landed many punches on the saiyan prince, he still didn't give up and continued inflicting a great amount of damage on his oponent. When Vegeta finally got tired of saparring, he saw a overpowering but still bruised and injured Alegan standing in front of him.

-So you fought until your last breath- Alegan said while spiting blood-. How brave, honorable and stupid.

-You have no idea of what's it like to die a worthy death in battle- answered the defeated and exhausted prince-. Even though I was weaker, I got you to cough blood and recognise my bravery. That's what the saiyans live for.

-I know. I've been inside your head. I know you've always felt like Goku's shadow. I know that calling him Kakarott reminds you he was born lower than you. I know how you must be feeling now that you will hear that Goku gave me a much harder beating than you.

Alegan then grabbed Vegeta by the neck with his two hands and began slowly squeezing it harder and harder.

-Then you should know I'm taking you with me- said Vegeta.

He inmediately grabbed Alegan's face and with his finger pressed the wound Gohan had given him above his left eye. Alegan relased him from his grip by the pain. Vegeta lifted his hands above his head and fired a ki ball at Alegan. The explosion was so huge it caused the other z fighters except Gohan to wake up.

Vegeta fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Alegan was pushed backwards and was seriously hurt by the explosion, he had burns all over his body. Still he managed to land on his feet.


	8. No more continues

The Supreme Potion

Chapter 7

-Now we're doomed- thought Piccolo as he saw how Goten tried to wake up his brother who was under the effect of Alegan's sleeping gas.

The z warriors were lying on the floor injured, mauled, almost uncapable of moving. Alegan had suffered great damage form the fight against Gohan and Vegeta but still was far away from their state of injuries. He showed some bruises and was bleeding from a great number of wounds and burns all over his body.

Alegan then noticed the body of his unconscious bodyguard Lopar. As long as he was unconscious they couldn't fuse together in order for him to heal back again. So he shot some electric currents towards his bodyguard. Lopar woke up and was soon absorved by Alegan who instantly healed and recovered his health just as he had done after his fight with Goku.

Meanwhile, at Alegan's spaceship, Chichi's ransformation was finally complete. Her appearance was the same, although her body was now a bit more muscular (not as a female bodybuilder but her muscles were clearly firm and visible) and was now filled with power that sent her ki as high as she could imagine. She couldn't believe so much power she now posessed. She took off her dress that was uncomfortable for a fight. Underneath it, she had a blue sleeveless t – shirt and a pair of pink tights (as if she was dressed for jogging or going to the gym).

-You'll come with me- said Chichi as she picked up the priest with one arm and lifted him over her shoulder.

Alegan looked down at his defeated oponents and began charging up his ki to make a finishing move but the sudden appearance of a powerful ki stopped him as it took everyone by surprise. In the middle of the sky, fire and an explosion took place as Alegan's ship suddenly became visible and was blown up by the explosion. From the fire and the smoke a figure emerged. The figure soon flew to the island and made its appearance just in between Alegan and the surprised z fighters.

It was Chichi carrying the priest on her shoulder. She softly placed the injured priest on the ground and then stared at Alegan with a look full of anger. She then scanned her surroundings and identified the bodies of the z fighters and of her own family lying on the ground badly beaten. Her ki began to rise with her anger.

-You fucking traitor- Alegan screamed at the priest- You gave her the potion.

-Let's see how well you handle an oponent in equal fighting conditions- answered Chichi.

-If you consider yourself my equal prepare to be dissapointed.

-I don't think so.

Chichi then powered up to an incredible level of power. Alegan then did the same thing, he powered up to a level somewhere around the level acquired by the Earth woman.

Chichi charged at the alien with full speed, however she was met by Alegan's fist that made direct contact with her face. She inmediately ducked after receiving the punch sunk her elbow into Alegan's stomach. With Alegan's guard off she grabbed him by one arm and lifted him above her just to pull him down into the ground. Alegan was down on the ground and the Earth woman carried on with her attack. She tried stepping on his face but Alegan rolled over quickly. He then grabbed Chichi's foot and pulled her down.

Once both fighters were on the ground, they both rolled away from each other and with a quick jump they stood up. Alegan rocketed off to the sky and Chichi inmediately followed her enemy. As Alegan was ascending, he could see Chichi ascending right after him. Instead of stopping his ascense, Alegan performed a roll forward while ascending and when he had completed one full spin he came down on Chichi with his right foot extended.

Chichi was ready for that kind of move and dodged the kick. She kept on asccending as Alegan was passing just right in front of her. Chichi then delivered a kneebutt at Alegan's face. Alegan's neck bent backwards due to the hit. Chichi then using her hands in a knife position delivered a single hit at Alegan's exposed neck. This last hit made the alien lose his breath. She then tackled Alegan and began pushing him down at an amazing speed. She made the alien hit the ground and using his body as a matress prevented herself from getting seriously injured.

Suddenly, a great energy field began irradiating from her oponent. Chichi retreated to the sky and there she waited floating for her enemy. Alegan soon appeared in front of her. His power had increased pretty much.

-Is this all your power-asked Chichi confident of herself.

-You'll never live to know my limits. Until now only Goku forced me to fight with all my strength. You aren't even close to that.

After receiving such an answer, Chichi powered up even more. Her power was now greater than Alegan's.

-Trust me. I diserve the pleasure of knowing your full power- answered back Chichi.

-Fine then- responded Alegan as he began powering up.

His power was amazing. Chichi's confident smirk dissapeared as she observed how much Alegn's power was increasing. The energy field around Alegan suddenly dissapeared.

-I'm done- he said-. And now soon will be you.

Alegan the shot a ki blast at Chichi. She blocked it easily. Just then, Alegan appeared behind her and made a double karate chop at the base of her neck. Chichi should have lost her breath but instead she turned around and grabbed Alegan by both of his arms. She then floated horizontally still grabbing his arms and began kicking Alegan's face.

Alegan released one of his arms and grabbed one of Chichi's legs. He then delivered a bonecrushing kick at Chichi's spine. Alegan the let loose Chichi and began punishing her face. He finally let lose a ki blast at Chichi's stomach. Chichi was still floating in fornt him. Pretty beaten up and spitting blood she still wasn't giving up. She brought up her guard and assumed her fighting pose once more.

Alegan smirked and charged up his fists with the Bleeding rage attack. Then he attacked her and they began exchanging attacks. Alegan quickly took the advantage as he continuously punched the weakened woman with his glowing red fists. Chichi was able to land only one single kick at Alegan's side but had had almost no effect on the alien warrior. Alegan finally retreated and inmediately after tackled Chichi down into the ground just as she had done to him.

He crashed Chichi into the ground and then stood up just in front of her. Chichi couldn't even get up.

-You wanted to know my true power- Alegan boasted-. Now you will die by it, same as everyone in this island and this planet. Alegan jumped high up in the air and drew an energy circle in front of him. He was ready to use the power magnifier.

Goku suddenly got up and stood in front of his wife. He used all the energy he had left to turn super saiyan 2. His body was still in shattered conditions.

-Don't worry Chichi- said Goku-. You've done enough. Now it's my turn to finish him.

Goku then began charging a kamehameha. Alegan was surprised to see Goku walking and even more to see him reaching that level of power with all the beating he had given him and how tired he should be. Nevertheless, he began charging his Bleeding rage blast.

-Kame…Hame-said Goku as he formed a blue ki ball between his hands.

Alegan was still cahrging the full power of his attack when he saw Goku take two fingers to his forehead. He teleported just in front of the power magnifier. Leaving the alien no time to react Goku let lose the power of his kamehame ha.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa- he screamed.

The attack went right through the power magnifier and as it had happened with the bleeding rage attack, Goku's beam grew in size and intensity. Alegan was caught in the middle of a huge explosion. After Goku released all his energy, he turned normal again and began freefalling. His fall was stopped by the priest, who used his telekiesis to give him a soft proper landing.

Alegan dropped to the ground in a nearly carbonated state. He still breathed weakily. Goku smiled at the sight of their enemy finally defeated. And with no other bodyguards to absorb, he had no chances of healing himself again.

-Kill me- said the injured priest that was crawling near Goku.

-What- asked Goku in surprise.

But before the priest could answer back, he began to turn to smoke justa as Clomen and Lopar. He was then absorbed by the nearly dead Alegan. He healed fully again and incorporated easily.His strength had also been restored once more. Just when everyone thought he had no more "continues" he pulled out his bonus.

With an evil smirk drawn all over his face he turned to the defeated warriors who couldn't believe their eyes.

-Anyone else wants a piece of me- he asked arrogantly.


	9. It ends here

The Supreme Potion

Chapter 8

Alegan had absorbed the priest and had fully recovered once again. All the z fighters plus Chichi were lying on the floor, seriuosly injured and defeated. Gohan was unconscious due to Alegan's sleep gas. The situation was not looking very promising.

But he can't be one of your men- said Chichi amazed by the sudden turn of events-. He… he gave me the potion, he wanted me to kill you.

Yeah, he wanted me dead as he has for a long time, since I created him from a spare part in my own personality- Alegan explained-. After the blood of the saiyan, the missing ingredient for the potion had to be the aura of someone who had already taken the potion previously.

Why couldn't you do it yourself- asked Piccolo.

Because my body can't stand to drink the potion twice. I drank it once a very long time ago, in order to drink it again and gain more power, I needed to get rid of the not so abundant power I had gained form the potion with the blood of a lower class saiyan.

So you've been alive since the times of the saiyan empire- deduced Vegeta.

-Due to your dependence on Frieza I wouldn't call it an Empire, but yes. I wanted to take over Frieza's Empire but with the little power I had gained I was powerless before him, so I separated every influence the potion had had on me and from there he came out. That's why I aged again and my power level dropped to the floor. Now, being this powerful, my body simply was able to stand the power of the weaker dose of potion the priest had in his body.

And how did he become a priest- asked Chichi.

Well that's simple, due to his good and moral personality we gave him the nickname "priest". I must admit, there was one moment when I had my doubts that I could lose this fight being so many fighters to defeat, but finally things worked out for me. Thanks to you who brought the priest closer enough to me.

Bastard- said Chichi-. I'll make you pay- she said as she made an effort and finally stood up.

Alegan smirked at the weakened woman who stood up but didn't assume her fighting position. Instead, she pointed a finger at her unconscious son. Alegan soon realised what she was going to do, but nevertheless he allowed her to carry on with her plan. From her finger a small electric bolt shot towards Gohan. Gohan soon woke up.

It was quite a shock for him to see his mother shooting that small bolt and also seeing Alegan fully healed surrounded by the defeated warriors.

-You're our last hope- said Goten.

Gohan…- said Goku-. He's defeated us all. He's about to kill your brother, your mother, everyone on the planet. Hate him, use your anger as your greatest weapon.

Gohan's ki began rising until it reached its higher level. Alegan began rising his own ki as well.

This time you'll pay for everything- Goahn said totally possesed by anger and the desire of revenge.

He inmediately appeared in front of Alegan and began punching and kicking him with no mercy. His beating interrupted Alegan who hadn't finished increasing his ki. Gohan finally turned around and delivered a bonecrushing kick at Alegan's face that sent him away bouncing seven times on the ground before he was mattressed by the huge pile of dirt he gathered as his body dragged over the ground.

He inmediately stood back up and in a sudden explosion around him, his ki reached his higher level. Gohan sprinted towards his enemy but was met by Alegan's leg that crashed against the half saiyan's face in a powerful kick. Gohan counterstruck with a side kick at the left side of Alegan's ribcage. Both of the fighters retreated just to charge against each other once more.

They traded kicks and punches at an amazing speed. They seemed evenly matched. Both of them were delivering the same amount of damage at their oponent. For every hit Alegan landed on Gohan, Gohan retaliated and vice versa. The fight could have gone either way at that moment. However, Alegan had not yet used his advantage in hand to hand combat. He then charged up his fists with his Bleeding rage attack and continued saparring at the same rate he had been doing till that moment.

The battle now began turning to Alegan's side as his attacks were now dealing more damage to Gohan. To continue sparring was no good for the half saiyan, so he retreated top the sky inmediately followed by Alegan. Gohan then charged down towards Alegan and they began exchanging punches and kicks once more. Alewgan suddenly let lose a small yellowe ki blast at Gohan that had no effect on him (at least that was what he thought).

The other fighters who were down on the ground could do nothing but watch the fight without interfering for they knew that any interference would only be a burden for Gohan. Still, Goku and the other fighters that had watched Goku's fight knew that Gohan was about to face Alegan's most effective and deceiving technique. They sceramd at Gohan trying to warn him, but he was too way up in the sky to hear their warnings.

The battle raged on. Gophan was trying to handle Alegan but they were too evenly matched. They both suddenly flinched. Alegan then saw the cahnce and took it. He launched a small red ki ball at Gohan to tried to reject it, but as his hand touched the ki ball in order to reject it, the ki ball was absorved by Gohan's body.

Gohan then began to feel heat growing all over his body until it became a very painful sensation. Alegan just stood in front of him watching him grab his own body in pain. He enjoyed watching as his technique made its effect on his enemies, specially one that could fight at his same level. Alegan was tired form the exhaustive fight that was now coming to its end. He would then finish off the warriors that layed on the ground.

Light began to flow out of Gohan's skin. He was screaming in pain until he suddenly stopped screaming and began to make some kind of effort ot control the energy coming from inside his body. The light stopped flowing out of his skin, except in the palm of his right hand. A great deal of energy was flowing out of there. Gohan grabbed his right wrist as th energy was flowing out his right palm and with a wicked smirk looked at Alegan.

Alegan was astonished, he couldn't believe that Gophan had managed to control the energy flowing inside his body. Gohan then extended his open hand towards Alegan and he let lose all the energy he was keeping inside. The energy in his entire body came out of his right hand burning its skin and erupting like a volcano. The blast blew Alegan away. He was unable to block such raw power. After releasing all the energy inside him, Gohan fainted in the air and began freefalling towards the ground.

His fall was stopped by Chichi, who caught him befgore he hit the ground. Chichi layed him softly on the ground. Just when they thought they had seen the last of their newesat enemy, Alegan appeared in fornt of them once more. His body was full of burns and bruises. He was almost out of breath.

It ends here- said Alegan while trying to catch his breath again.

Alegan then charged a ki blast in his hand and prepared to launch it. Suddenly, he felt stings in his ankles. They were Piccolo's hands that had stretched towards him. The namekian was grabbing him and at the same time stinging him with his sharp nails.

Alegan prepared to launch the blast at the namekian, but suddenly a small blast impacted on his face. The blast on Alegan's hand dissappeared as he saw the saiyan prince standing on his feet preparing to launch a second attack.

You still haven't defeated me- Vegeta announced-. You piece of blood sucking asshole.

With Piccolo grabbing his feet and Vegeta shooting at him, Alegan tried to charge a second ki blast but he was stopped by Chichi who appeared from behind him and grabbed him wraping her legs around Alegan's stomach and trapping his arms with hers. Vegeta didn't hesitate and shoot a second, a third and a fourth attack at the alien before he got tired an fell to his knees again.

Once the attacks ceased, Alegan focused his ki around him forcing Chichi and Piccolo to let loose of him. Once he was done getting rid of those annoyances, he looked at Goku and saw him standing on his feet again. It was amazing he could still carry on with all he had suffered and fought. He should be tired, unable to move, instead he was incresing his ki for another attack.

Alegan- he said-. This ends right here.

Alegan charged whatever he was left of his ki and concentrated it on his fists that again became glowing red. Goku screamed "Kaio Ken". His ki rose to an amazing extreme, he turned super saiyan 3 once more and sprinted towards his enemy. Alegan also charged towards Goku.

As they approached each other, Alegan threw the first punch. Miraculously, Goku managed to dodge it and then deliver a successful punch at Alegan's stomach. Goku's fist tore through his enemy's skin and released a ball of flames inside Alegan.

Dragon Fist- he scereamed at the top of his lungs.

The ball of flames coming out of Goku's fist suddenly became a chain of fire that speared through Alegan's body and emerged through a new hole in his back. The chain of flames then twisted and wrapped up Alegan. Goku jumped away form Alegan who was now wrapped up in fire. The fire soon consumed the evil alien and as his body was being turned to ashes, he finally exploded leaving a small sized crater in the place where he was standing.

Goku regained normality and fell on his back to the ground. Dende suddenly appeared in the scene together with Mr Popo. Dende then began using his healing powers to heal all the warriors.

Sorry I coldn't appear before- he said-. But I couldn't risk to be taken as a hostage and become a liability to you.

That's alright- Piccolo answered back.

It was definitely one hell of a fight- said Goku as he smiled.

That's the attitude of a real saiyan- said Vegeta.

A/N: So this is the end. Please review it with full criticism. Tell me what you liked most and least so that my next fic can be better. By the way, nothing on this fic was planned from before. I came up with the story as I kept on writing. Example: As I had posted it on Goku and Chichi section, I suddenly had no role for Chichi to play, so I made her drink the potion, or the priest being absorbed by Alegan, I hadn't thought of that until I finished writing that same chapter. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and you know, give me your full opinion, I won't bite.


End file.
